


Incertitude

by trekkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkie/pseuds/trekkie
Summary: Ficlet sur le principe d'incertitude





	Incertitude

-« Pete m'a demandé en mariage . » annonça-t-elle brutalement , jetant un froid sur les trois hommes autour de la table .

Elle avait parfaitement conscience que la réunion de briefing sur leur prochaine mission était probablement le pire endroit pour annoncer ce genre de chose , et la mine stupéfaite voire choquée de ses compagnons semblait d'accord avec ce jugement .

-« Félicitation ? » finir par réagir avec hésitation Daniel , le premier à se remettre du choc . Ayant du mal à s'en réjouir, pas vraiment certain que même si c'était ce qu'elle voulait ce soit une bonne chose pour elle .

-« Pourquoi ? » demanda calmement Teal'C , que Pete Shanahan ait demandé le colonel Carter en mariage il le comprenait . Il faudrait qu'un homme soit fou pour laissé s'en aller une jeune femme comme elle … ou tout simplement borné , se corrigea-t-il mentalement en jetant un regard au général O'Neill .Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était pourquoi elle avait accepté .

-« Teal'C , on ne pose pas ce genre de question ! » s'indigna Daniel , ayant parfaitement saisi comme tout le monde autour de la table , le sens de la question du Jaffa . « On se marie par amour , et c'est tout ! » ajouta-t-il à l'intention du jeune homme .

Le haussement de sourcil de Teal'C lui répondit que c'était justement le pourquoi de sa question .

-« Ça suffit . » ordonna brutalement la voix de Jack , faisant sursauter les 3 jeunes gens .

Depuis qu'elle avait fait cette annonce , elle attendait sa réaction , tout comme Daniel ou Teal'C d'ailleurs, dont les regards en coin qu'ils lui jetaient ne lui avait pas échappés .

Ses deux amis avaient eut l'air étonnés de la nouvelle , voir déçut qu'elle ne leur en ai pas parlé avant …. Mais lui n'avait montré aucunes émotions . Du moins aucunes qu'aurai put noter un observateur extérieur .

L'aurait elle moins bien connu , l'aurait elle quitté des yeux ne serait ce qu'un instant , et elle aussi aurai put le croire indifférent à la nouvelle . Parce qu'elle n'aurai pas vu ses pupilles s'agrandir brutalement sous le choc , elle n'aurai pas entendu son souffle se coupé , sentit son corps se raidir comme s'il venait de prendre un coup violent auquel il ne s'attendait pas . Elle ne l'aurai pas vu reprendre le contrôle par de grand inspiration comme un homme qui aurait trop couru pour sa vie …Si elle n'avait pas vu tout ça , probablement l'aurait elle crut indifférent … probablement aurait elle crut s'être fait des idées ….

-« Je suppose , colonel , que ce sera donc votre dernière mission . » reprit-il , circonspect , d'une voix étonnamment contrôlée , en se tournant vers elle .

-« Non » se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre laconique , le regardant accuser ce nouveau coup , parfaitement consciente de ce qu'il pensait . « Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais accepté mon général . » ajouta-t-elle , légérement ironique , soulignant l'erreur des 3 hommes .

-« Pourquoi ? ! » s'étonna Daniel , reprenant à son compte la question de Teal'C .

-« Vous allez accepter ? » lui demanda Jack , mortellement calme , sans la quitter des yeux .

-« J'en sais rien . » lui répondit elle honnêtement , secouant la tête , se replongeant dans ses pensées .

-« Pourquoi ? » répéta Daniel , de plus en plus perplexe .

Sans répondre , elle se leva pour regarder par la baie vitrée la salle d'embarquement en contrebas , leur tournant le dos , remettant de l'ordre dans ses pensées .

Derrière elle , les trois hommes restaient immobiles comme statufiés par ses paroles . Finalement , d'un geste Jack leur fit signe de les laisser seuls . Hochant la tête les deux jeunes gens s'éclipsérent discrétement , comprenant que ces deux là avaient des choses à régler seul à seul .

-« Pourquoi ? » répéta-t-il d'une voix douce , reprenant à son tour la question de Daniel .

-« Parce que je tiens beaucoup plus à vous je ne le devrai mon général . » murmura-t-elle avec un sourire sans joie , sans se retourner , s'adressant à son reflet dans la vitre .

-« Carter … »

Levant la main , elle arrêta d'un geste la phrase qu'il allait dire , cette phrase qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre , cette phrase qu'elle connaissait trop bien .

-« Je me suis souvent demander ce qui ce passerai si je devais choisir entre vous et elle . » reprit elle doucement en regardant la Porte . « ou si vous m'aviez demander de choisir . »

-« Je n'aurai jamais fait ça . »

-« Je sais … mais ça ne change pas la réponse … c'était toujours la même .. » continua-t-elle en se retournant vers lui , plongeant ses yeux dans les siens « … sans la moindre hésitation . »

« C'est pour ça … » reprit elle après un court instant d'éternité . « … que l'illusion de numéro 5 n'a pas marchée … parce que ce n'était pas vous . »

-« Carter , je serai toujours là pour vous , quoi qu'il arrive , mais … » commença-t-il , sa voix laissant transparaître une infime partie de son désespoir .

-« Je sais . » le coupa-t-elle , la voix chargée d'une émotion trop contenue . « Ce que je ne sais pas … » continua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte . « C'est si ce sera encore suffisant . » finit elle avant de sortir de la piéce , le laissant seul d'un dernier regard .

Seul avec son reflet , le reflet d'un homme prisonnier de son propre cœur.

Fin


End file.
